


Away From Me

by Yonnieflower



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Character Study, Childhood Trauma, Drabble, Hidden Depths, Interrogation, Jackson Whittemore Being an Asshole, M/M, Neighbors, Possessive Behavior, Short One Shot, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yonnieflower/pseuds/Yonnieflower
Summary: Jackson's musings as he is being taken in for interrogation after his neighbor, Mr Lahey gets brutally murdered.





	Away From Me

**Author's Note:**

> This very short drabble is basically me trying to get the ball rolling again and trying to fight blank page syndrom and take up where I left off on several longer stories.  
> I always fancied the idea of Jackson and Isaac together since they complete each other but have kind of similar breaking point. I'm sorry that Teen Wolf never goes in the direction I would want it to pairing wise and this one could have been such a winner. Here is my bending of one scene that if I remember correctly was actually included in season 1 or 2. 
> 
> Warning for mention of violence, though not graphic. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it! Please leave a kudo or comment if you liked it's always greatly appreciated and motivating.

When Isaac’s dad gets brutally murdered one day, Jackson is the person the police comes running to, to learn more about Isaac.  
As he gets dragged to the headmaster’s office for interrogation, Jackson can’t help stupid pride to bubble up his chest: Isaac has no friends, no family, no one close worth interrogating, but Jackson… Jackson is the one person the police figures knows him best in Beacon Hills and this is enough to have his tender ego swell. 

Once inside the room, he drapes himself over the chair, all fake disinterest, mocking arrogance hiding darker, narcissistic thoughts.  
He tells them the truth, raw and difficult, he’s not trying to make it easier, not shying away: Isaac’s dad was beating the crap out of him. And if Isaac can take the beatings then Jackson can blurt out the truth and people have to hear, at least.  
Then Stilinski’s father asks him why he never said anything, and he can’t help but look at the old man in utter disdain.  
Isaac went through medical examinations, sport practices, his whole scholarity with no one ever noticing and Jackson was to blame for not saying? Sure, the lacrosse captain was arrogant alright, but Stilinski’s father should peg it down a bit. Jackson was not to blame for this shit, he knew he wasn’t and never considered himself guilty of anything.  
If nobody ever said it’s because they were all somehow cowards, if they would not see the ridiculous amount of evidences, what more would they all have done with Jackson's word in the matter? Nothing. Even Jackson’s parents did know and never said anything.  
Plus, Jackson has been through fostering as a kid, he has been through adoption and he knows fairly well how that breaks more than skin and bones. 

He snickers and pretends not to understand when Stilinski implies that he should have been beaten himself. His nerves almost gets the better of him at this point though, for a second he lifts up slightly in his seat, convinced to punch the man in the face, but then… It just does not worth his while. 

He long since has figured that adults are not heroes, that they don’t know everything and are not perfect. While his comrades are still working through their rebellious phase and are coming to term with the realisation of what he has known all along, Jackson thinks ahead and he thinks in his sole own interest.  
Punching a cop would not look good on his otherwise perfect record and it would be useless.

It’s a good thing the Freak (Isaac’s dad) is dead, really. And there is just no way anybody can prove Isaac killed him because Isaac, tender, sweet Isaac obviously didn’t, he isn’t able of such a vicious crime. The police will eventually work to the truth. But what is going to happen of Isaac after? 

 

Later on, as he sees the curly haired teen being driven away in a police car, Jackson feels stupid relief bubbles up his chest. Now it’s all good. It’s better to have Isaac prisoner at the local county police station the time necessary for Stilinski to innocent him than to have social services taking Isaac away, possibly to foster care in another county or state entirely.  
Away from Jackson.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, Jackson is thinking like an asshole, but then again isn't that how he behaves as well in the show. I can so totally see him having a secret crush on his sort of loser neighbor and not do anything about it and resent society for not saving Isaac and by extension not saving him, because down to it, Jackson is an overachiever only because he is looking for acceptance and love, and Isaac has been running after the same thing from his dad, and Jackson can project on him and love him for that.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments section :) ! 
> 
> Another couple I'm rather frustrated never happened Brett/Liam, why is Liam appeased by the mantra of his childhood rival and not Scott's? Ever wandered? I could see them work somehow but I kind of abandonned Teen Wolf past season 3, so it might have been misconstuct from the few episodes I did see. If you're interested in this format of drabble and this couple or if you wish for more time in Jackson's head, let me know. I might want to expand on this, it's easier to write. 
> 
> Have a great day/night and thanks for reading!


End file.
